


Prologue - The Vacation

by Seta_Masters



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seta_Masters/pseuds/Seta_Masters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Korrasami Vacation in the Spirit World, in equal parts Adventure and Smutty goodness. As they arrive in the Spirit World, Korra and Asami get some advice from Iroh to take the Path of the Guru through the Spirit World, on their 7 stop romantic tour they might just discover something about themselves too. Hopefully leading into Book 5 after it's complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hearty Welcome

_I know now_.

_It was her._

Korra thought this briefly as light of the spirit portal enveloped them both, she was still staring into her deep emerald eyes;

_It wasn't just Kuvira I had to become more compassionate towards, it was her. She was suffering all this time and I was just too scared and too selfish to accept it._

The light of the spirit portal was a blinding yellow, but Korra knew what she had to do and with a gentle hand to her friends face, Korra pulled Asami down and into a beautiful eager kiss, as she felt Asami shudder in surprise but soon pull into it with her gorgeous red lips. The eagerness grew, they explored each other with their lips pulling closer and closer into each other that felt it would never end, Korra hadn't felt this happy in a long time and somehow she could feel Asami was the same.

The light of the portal faded and they both slowly parted, trying to resist the temptation return to their sweet kiss. Asami pulled her hair back and stared into Korra's deep blue eyes, and Korra watched back entranced by the girl in front of her, neither of them even noticed for a while that they had arrived right in the middle of the purple flower field.

"Oh, we're here!" Korra announced as she laughed and took Asami by the hand as they ran off "I've got so much to show you, the tree of time, the Dragon-Birds..."

"Korra…" Asami slowed down and let go of Korra's hand

"Asami? What is it?" Korra look disheartened as she stood in front of her friend

Asami stood silent for a moment, her face hidden behind her silky black hair. Korra was plainly worried.  _Oh no, I did something wrong, I shouldn't of kissed her. I knew I shouldn't have kissed her, she wasn't ready for it, this is a big mistake, we shouldn't have…._

"Korra…" Asami rushed in to Korra's chest "There's something I want to do first"

This time Asami pulled Korra in for the tender kiss, growing hungrier as she began to explore with her tongue. Korra became weak at the knees, enough so that Asami leaning into her pushed her down into the field of purple.

The both of them chuckled as a brief stare into each other's eyes lead into more. Asami over the Avatar kissing intently, involved in every graze of the tongue and push of the lips. Asami became more eager, leaning down besides Korra her hands started rushing all over Korra, she slowly circled round the outer of Korra's clothed breast with her hands as Korra moaned embracing her sensations, trailing down the softly defined muscles of her stomach, lower and lower. Asami's hands couldn't go any lower as she stroked the Avatar's thighs trailing up again until…

"No, Asami…Stop" Korra snapped

Asami looked stunned, Korra pulled away and shuffled backwards away from Asami who was looking dreadfully frightened at the fear she may have crossed the line.

"I'm sorry Asami, it's just…" Korra turned away looking very saddened, before she was completely stunned by what was happening around.

What they both hadn't noticed in the time of their escapades, the purple flowers of the field had blossomed into at least three time's their normal size, spirits of all manor shape and size were dancing in the sky above, pink and blue spirits had come around and seemingly engorged on the happenings around.

"Whoa, I thought something around must have been effecting the spirits" Said a soft familiar voice as it pushed through the large purple flower "Oh, I didn't know it would be you two"

Asami and Korra quickly got up trying to obviously cover up what they had been doing, brushing down themselves as Korra turned to the white bearded man,

"Iroh! It's so good to see you again" Korra smiled as she got up to give him a big hug

"It's good to see you too Korra" Iroh hugged back "and who is this beautiful young lady?"

"This is Asami, Iroh" Korra present the beautiful girl who bowed "She's my…uh, friend"

"I take it more than friends if you two called those passion and love spirits dancing up above us now" Iroh chuckled

Korra's face exploded red in a puff of hissing steam, Asami turned away herself doing the same luckily hidden under her length of black hair.

"Remember Korra, the Spirit world changes based on how you feel" Iroh started "This growth and beauty can only be the result of a powerful love and need for each other, I'm happy for both of you"

Asami and Korra stared back at each other again, knowing that what Iroh said was only too true.

"So…Korra" Asami started as they awoke from each other's gaze "This is Iroh? Thee General Iroh, Lord Zuko's uncle and famous Dragon of the West"

"Oh please, don't use so many titles" Iroh chuckled "I'm just a humble purveyor of tea for my spirit friends, do you want to have some with us? I also play a rather good game of Pai Sho"

"Asami's awesome at Pai Sho Iroh!" Korra enthusiastically said as she grabbed Asami by the hand and followed Iroh through the flowers

"I wouldn't say I'm that good" Asami mumbled and blushed deeply

Asami didn't really blush because of Korra bragging about her Pai Sho skills, well not much anyway. Asami blushed cause as Korra took her hand she realised as Korra gently ran her calloused thumb over her palm, that no matter what she did wrong earlier, Korra didm't hate at least, but for now it would be best to sit down with Iroh's friends and enjoy the time she spent with Korra, this could be sorted later.

"Congratulations on opening the Third Spirit portal Korra by the way" Iroh said happily as they walked along a grassy path "It's a feat that hasn't been heard of, even before the times of Avatar Wan"

Korra chuckled awkwardly "Well…it kind of…happened by accident…"

"Don't be so modest Korra" Asami said cheerfully to her, then turning to Iroh "Apparently she bent the energy from a direct blast from the Spirit Cannon, it must have been an amazing sight"

"We heard of the Spirit Cannon, even here" Iroh turned sombre "A weapon of mass destruction, made from Spirit energy. Even here we can still feel the devastating effects of removing the vines"

Asami and Korra looked at each other worried;

Korra answered softly "You'll tell me if anything happens right Iroh?"

"Of course Korra" Iroh cheered up "Now onto more cheerful topics, tell me what brings you both here? The spirit world is a beautiful place, I'm sure a beautiful couple like yourselves will enjoy it heartily"

Again they both blushed vigorously,

"Actually Iroh, I was wondering if you could know some places we could go in the spirit world?" Korra rushed to continue the conversation "The only place's I know are the Tree of Time and Wan Shi Tong's Library"

"We just want a nice vacation after everything" Asami smiled "We want to see all the beauty of the spirit world"

"Ahh, a Romantic Vacation for two I see" Iroh chuckled teasing the pair "Well I know the Tree of Time is a beautiful place, but…I might know of a bit better holiday for you two"

Iroh stop and turned to his side on a plain grassy path, in an instant the three were brought up to a very steep cliff that looked over a large area of the spirit world, where Hai-Riyo peak could be seen standing proudly over everything and even the southern spirit portal could be seen vaguely in the distance shooting up into the sky. Iroh pointed down below the cliff, you could see he was tracing a small dirt path that lead through many twist and turns, through forests, under the mountains and further into the distance.

"That is the Path of the Guru" Iroh said strongly "For many eons the Gurus have been journeying to the spirit world, they would follow this path as they looked for Beauty, Wonder and Truth, I'm sure the first two would interest you two greatly if you are looking for a nice vacation here, and Truth, Truth is its own beauty"

"It sounds perfect Iroh" Asami said as Korra was still exploring the scenery

"Wan Shi Tong's library is a little off the beaten path, but I'll give you some directions when you should be able to find it" Iroh chuckled "And give that old bird a stern talking to while you're there Korra, he never returns my invites for tea"

Korra smiled devilishly "Oh yeah, will do. Still owe him after how he treated Jinora"

"The path will end at the Tree of Time" Iroh added "If you walk without stopping, getting there will only take a week…but that wouldn't be a fun vacation now, would it?"

"Let's do it, I want to see it all with Asami" Korra pulled on Asami's hand like she was ready to run off

"Hold on Korra" Asami chuckled resisting the pull "We still have to go to Iroh's for tea first"

"Oh yeah..." Korra mumbled "…guess I was a little too eager"

Asami's heart swelled hearing this whisper, she tightened her grip with Korra just to say she was wishing the same.

"Come on you two" Iroh yelled pulling them out of their stupor, "…or the tea's gonna get cold"

All turning around, again the scenery blurred past them as they all were pulled directly to Irohs picnic table,

"Welcome back Iroh" said the familiar male frog spirit

"…And we've seen you've brought guests" said the familiar female frog spirit intrigued

"Ooo Ooo Ooo" Said a small frog spirit as he leapt onto the table "Mummy, I sense a powerful spirit, is the pink one the avatar?"

"No, junior, the Avatar is the girl in blue" said the Lady Frog "Feel the difference in energy, the powerful Light Energy is coming from the blue girl"

"Ahh yes" the Frog boy went up to Asami and Korra and pouted "I'm sorry. But your aura's really purrty miss"

"Uhh…thank you" Asami stumbled to answer

"Come play with me" The Frog hopped down and took Asami by the hand pulling her away

The pull of the frog boy, pulled Asami and Korra apart slowly both trying as best they could to casually hold on to each other as tight as possible but the pull became to noticeable too soon and they were pulled from each other's hand, each feeling like some part of them self just suddenly went away. Korra sat down slowly still feeling the pull in her hand, entranced by it she sat there in as if in a daze, watch as Asami looked back from walking shortly off with the frog boy.

"I'm sorry for Junior, Avatar" The lady frog apologised "He was only hatch a few months ago, he can't tell aura's that well at the moment"

"Though I've got to admit honey, I can't blame the boy" added the Frog man "The aura on that girl, oh boy"

The Lady frog playfully slapped him "Honey behave!"

"Whaaat?..." He chuckled "She has got a powerful Aura. Passion, Intelligence and Love that I don't see on a regular human. You picked a good wife, Avatar"

"Wha…Whaaa?" Korra was pulled out of her stupor in full shock, running red at the cheek "Asami's n…not my wife, I don't even know what she is to me yet…."

Iroh chuckle and put his arm on her shoulder "The Spirit's don't see marriage as we do Korra. They don't see marriage as one ring to another, between man and women, or even woman and woman. They just see energies, and yours and Asami's seem more intune than I've ever seen"

"Th…Thanks" Korra stuttered

The evening moved on, after a glass of tea or two the night began to fade of the spirit world and Asami came back holding the young Frog spirit in her arms who had passed out asleep. Soon more spirits showed up such as the tree spirit and even an old panda spirit that seemed vaguely familiar to Korra as it kept snuggling up to her. The night became a party, Asami and Iroh became deeply involved in tense games of Pai Sho, Korra meanwhile had learned that Spirits make great Spirits getting slightly tipsy and dancing around with them all. Even trying occasionally to butt into Asami and Iroh's games trying to tempt Asami into a cup or two, a few of which succeed. The night became longer and Asami's mind begun to tipsily wander from the board and Korra had start to lounge all over the table indecently almost passing out. I guess it was time to call it a night.

"There's a hammock over in those tree's that I use, it should be able to fit you both" Iroh softly told Asami as she threw Korra over her shoulders

Asami was tipsy enough not to question the advice and as they dazily headed to the suggested hammock, Korra began to pull back from the brink of passing out.

"'Sami…'Sami,'Sami',Sami',Sami" Korra waffled

"It's okay Korra, we'll get you to bed" Asami struggled "Iroh told me there no hangovers from Spirit drinks, you'll be fine in the morning"

"'Sami…" She whispered in her ear "I'm sssorry"

"Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for" Asami said as she continued to carry her

"But I aaaammmm" Korra moaned like a child "I'm sorry I wasn't able to do things to you…"

"Oh" Asami was taken aback, Korra usually wasn't this frank

"I'm ssorrry, you waited so long…it was all my faaaault…and I ran away, and even now I stopped you, cause I was selfish" Korra tried to compassionately say in her drunken haze

"Look Korra, I understand" Asami told her back still carrying her "I waited 3 years for you, it wasn't for the sex, it was never for the sex…it was just an overwhelming feeling I had"

"Yooou don't get iiiit!" Korra powerfully slurred

Asami carefully lowered Korra onto the hammock and looked at her intently, Korra then suddenly pulled Asami in for a sloppy kiss, it reeked of alcohol but it still was Korra and Asami melted against her.

The kiss broke and Korra whispered "I didn't continue, cause I was afraid"

"Afraid? Is it me being…a girl? Asami said hopefully not receiving the answer she had wanted least to hear

"No, it's not that…" Korra trailed off "Would you join me Asami?"

Asami carefully tried to manoeuvre into the large hammock, all the time trying to keep as much eye contact with Korra as possible. Once she was in Korra buried her face into Asami's chest explicitly trying to avoid her look.

"The reason was…I was afraid" Korra was softly saying in her chest "I…never felt these feelings as powerful before….aaaand I didn't know what to do with them…"

A breath of relief and clarity washed over Asami in a powerful wave, the hugged barrelled round Korra grew tighter.

"So….you've never…? Even with…?" Asami delicately tried to ask

"Not even with Mako, it never got that far…we were always busy or fighting" Korra shyly whispered into her shirt

Asami lifted Korra's chin up to look her in the face;

"Look Korra, as I said it was never about that moment" Asami told her seriously "it's about all the moments, before and after, I want to spend them with you. If it comes to that in the future then we both have to feel it"

"Th…thanks Asami" Korra whispered back in shock

Asami gave her a peck on the lips "Now get some sleep, we have a busy holiday ahead"

"Alright" Korra happily said as she snuggled into Asami's chest tightly, as they both began to drift off to sleep

"I…Love you Asami"

"I Love you too Korra"


	2. Hai-Riyo Pass

It was morning, the brisk air made the spirit world grass glimmer against the bright spirit sun rising over Hai-Riyo peak, a large party of spirits had gathered by a large cavern in the side of the mountain playing various instruments even Iroh played his Tsungi Horn, while other spirits threw pink confetti.

“Wow, you didn’t have to do this for us Iroh” Asami said as she came by holding hands with Korra

“I didn’t do anything…just play the Tsungi horn, play it really well” Iroh chuckled as he paused from playing “The spirits sense joy whenever it comes by, they can’t help but celebrate it”

“Thank you everybody” Korra said as they both timidly bowed before the continuing parade,

“Come on, let’s get you two on your way” Iroh said leading the pair to the cave entrance, “This is Hai-Riyo path, a fair distance inside you will find the most wonderful crystal cavern but be warned you must face the path unafraid or you will never find the way out”

“You didn’t tell us this trip would be dangerous Iroh” Korra looked offended “I don’t want to take Asami on a trip that could endanger her life”

“Korra, Korra sweetie” Asami took both of Korra’s hands to comfort her “What’s a vacation without a little adventure? Plus I’m sure whatever comes our way I’m sure we can handle it”

Korra blushed as she took Asami’s hand up to her face just to enjoy the soothing feel it gave her.

“Okay, we’ll go” Korra smile “but if anything happens, we’re going home”

“I’m sure two intelligent ladies like yourselves will be fine” Iroh smiled as he waved them away “Read the signs, Follow their guidance”

Before they knew it, Korra and Asami were a fair distance away from the party and turning away, they both proceeded into the pitch black cavern, eventually coming to the point where they couldn’t see their own hands in front of them, so Korra bent a small flame in her free hand and lead Asami cautiously through the cave.

“Hey Korra” Asami smirked “you never know what’s gonna happen in the dark”

Korra felt a sharp pinch against her tight ass cheek and yelped, causing her to dispel the flame.

“Ah! A…Asami!” Korra blushed in the completely darkness, before trying to comport herself and relight the flame,

“Mmm…bouncy” Asami chuckled to herself, Korra still hiding her red face in the darkness.

Soon after, Korra saw a wooden panel illuminated by her flame so the both paused by and read;

Hai-Riyo Pass

不要害怕，否則您將無法生存之旅

“What does that mean?” Korra wondered out loud,

“I don’t know…but it might be why Iroh said to be Unafraid as we passed through” Asami looked at Korra through the flame light.

Korra gave Asami a quick peck on the lips.

“Come on, we’ll keep moving” Korra said confidently “I’m the Avatar, no reason to be afraid and I’m sure the caverns Iroh said will be soon up ahead”

And so the pair kept moving, in the complete darkness neither of them could even see the cavern wall but the path never seemed the bend, it just seemed to be a continuing path of darkness that went on forever. The Darkness started to bare in on them both, they became slightly panicky both hoping they’d reach the end soon, panic seemed to be rising and the both gripped each other tighter as the soldiered on. Suddenly Asami swear she saw something out the corner of her eye, she swear something was moving fast and Korra felt it too. Korra got mad as she threw out three fireballs shooting randomly into the darkness as they quickly faded against the stone floor.

“Come on Asami, let’s move” She panted as they both began hastily running through the cave.

It was another fair while on, they both had to stop and catch their breath around Korra’s barely hanging on to the little fire light.

“I…I think we lost it” Korra panted

Asami went silent, as something overcame her. She slowly walked a few feet back as Korra looked stunned at her, Asami turned back with a blank stare on her face as long shadowy hands began pulling her back into the blanketing shadow.

“Asami! ASAMI!” Korra yelled as she reached for Asami’s hand

“Korra” Asami whispered being blanketed in shadow “Korra…where’d you go?”

Asami disappeared into shadow, Korra had a deathly grimace in her face about to break out in anger. Then again suddenly, a massive hand of shadow reached out from the darkness, this time it grappled Korra’s legs, tripping her and pulling her off into the shadow.

All Korra could feel was despair, she was worried to death about Asami screaming for her as she slid across the stone floor, blaming herself for getting Asami into trouble possibly killed. What troubled Korra greatly despite Asami was the feeling of this sensation feeling familiar. It reminded her of something she wanted to forget, it reminded her of the first time Amon ambushed in Republic City. The despair she felt then began flooding back to her, she struggled as hard as she could but no matter how hard she tried the shadows wouldn’t let her go.

“Hello Korra” said a familiar deep voice, as she Korra stopped

“No….Amon” Korra opened her eyes to see the white mask standing above her,

“I will take your bending Korra, I will eliminate the benders from the earth” Amon said gloatingly “You will be helpless, just watching as I bring new Order to the world”

_No, Not Again…_

Korra winced in fear unable to move as Amon reached down to place his hands on her head,

_K…Korra…_

Korra heard a small echo come from the world around. Korra opened her eyes again to see herself in the southern tundra, suspended in the air surrounded Dark Spirit Water being bent by Unalaaq.

“The Era of the Avatar is Over, I will bring a New Era of a Dark Avatar to the world and I will remove the old Avatar and it will be all your fault!” Unalaaq gloated

A Large projection of Unavaatu stood above Korra as she was helpless, letting the dark spirit water almost completely corrupt her, Korra again winced as the pain overtook her.

_Korra…Korra!_

The echoing grew louder, Korra once again opened her eyes. This time she was in the Red Lotus Canyon, burdened in her wheel chair standing amongst the rock pillars as Zaheer descended from the sky.

“You cannot Survive Korra” Zaheer told her “Your friends will not survive”

Suddenly everyone Korra knew, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, his Family, Kai, the Beifongs, appeared before her suspended in the air. Korra struggled with all her might, she couldn’t get up from her wheel chair, she pushed as the wheel chair went over as she was stuck against the floor unable to use her legs.

“Pathetic” Zaheer spat,

Suddenly Zaheer began bending a big ball of air, smaller balls appearing round everyone else beginning to remove the air from their lungs, soon another ball formed around Korra. Breathing became harder, catching her breath even more so. The feeling was all to familiar.

_NO! NO! I can’t let it happen like this again, I’m not going to be useless the rest of my life…not while my friends need me._

But she couldn’t do anything she just had to lie there, pathetic on the floor as the last feeling of breath began to leave her lungs.

Suddenly the world round her stopped as if a single picture. Walking seemingly out of nowhere Asami came slowly over to Korra and sat beside her.

“Why do you do this to yourself Korra?” Asami told her seriously

“Wha…What?” Korra was slowly comprehending her surroundings

“You don’t have to be afraid anymore, these fights are in the past” Asami continued

“I know” Korra was still stuck on the floor “I just can’t…move…on, they…were terrifying, and…I couldn’t do anything”

“I want to go home” Asami told her sombrely and suddenly “I can’t stand this anymore, the attacks, the weirdness…I just want to go home…”

“Wait! Asami!” Korra reached out to her, tripping as she couldn’t get up with her legs.

Asami got up and slowly walked away, her hollow feet tapping against the silent room.

“Asami No!” Korra kept struggling and tripping “No, No, No, NO!”

“Bye Korra” the voice echoed against the room,

Suddenly Korra grabbed Asami’s hand from behind, having got up and ran to her

“No Asami, I need you”

Suddenly a massive flash of colour waved around Korra, the sights of everyone even Asami in front of her flowed like water as they twisted and turned into a beautiful rainbow dancing in the top of the cavern.

The moving colours revealed Asami and Korra standing face to face, the relief fell Korra and Asami to their knees, Asami embracing the now crying Korra finally being revealed to the true Asami.

The colours dancing above converged, falling like rain it revealed a crystal covered cavern full of green glowing crystals and flowing emerald water, and standing proudly in the middle of the cavern a massive yellow Bird-Dragon gracefully flapping its wings above them.

“What…did you learn?” the Spirit announced in a deep echoing voice,

Korra and Asami looked at each other, Korra trying to stop her tears as they both stood stunned dwarfed by the Massive Bird-Dragon. Finally they regained composure and stood again hand in hand before the spirit.

“I learned…” Korra sniffed, wiping her eye “My true fear wasn't the battle’s of my past, those are over now. My true fear was not being able to move forward from my trauma, not being able to move forward with You”

Now Asami was teary eyed “And my truest fear…was losing you, my only one”

“Now let it flow down the river” Spoke the wise spirit “Go in Peace”

The Bird-Spirit exploded into thousand colors, falling like rain upon the green crystals they began to shimmer and shine in a thousand colors each, lighting up the cave like a living rainbow, and the both just stood there, hand in hand watching the beauty that unfolded for them and them only.


	3. The Crystal Caverns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah busy few monts, Uni, Exams, Graduation, New Girlfriend, Breakup but I'm back finally, and here's a tease for waiting. Still got big plans so watch this story, had this chapter like a sentence away from being finished for 5 months...but here XD
> 
> Also PS  
> OMG COMICS, i was screaming the whole day it was announced.

“So…did you really mean what you said earlier?” Korra said as she threw several sleeping bags under a formation of crystal,

“What? About what I saw in the cave?” Asami replied as she unpacked several satchels from her backpack

“Yeah…” Korra said playing with her fingers as she walked up to Asami “You said your greatest fear…was losing me?”

“Oh Sweetie” Asami got up and put her arms on Korra’s shoulders “You’ve meant more to me than everyone I’ve ever met, I can’t help but worry when you put yourself in danger”

“But I’m the Avatar, my job is to protect you…protect the world” Korra stared into Asami’s eyes “…I can’t ask you to worry about me all the time”

“Ask me?” Asami was taken aback “Korra, you didn’t ask me to do anything. I worry about you because it’s my job… to protect you silly”

“But…I don’t need…” Korra started,

“Yes you do” Asami stopped her as she flicked Korra’s nose “You protect the world, you need someone to protect you?”

Korra didn’t know how to respond, she just stared back giving Asami that same soft smile she did after seeing her for that first time in three years. Asami then dove in for some rapid fire kisses along Korra’s neck, it tickled a lot as Korra laughed and felt the soft peck of each lipstick coated lip against her skin.

“Besides I’m pretty kickass” Asami chuckled slowing down her kisses, making them stronger but slower paced

Korra continued to chuckle to each kiss,

“You got me there. I mean you fight like a demon” Korra became lost in thought “Like the time you threw that man off his bike in Ba Sing Se, those must be some powerful Le….Hehehe”

Korra quickly trailed of in a forced giggle and blushing as Asami stopped to give Korra a sly look, Korra looking for any escape quickly thought.

“Hey…lets watch the cavern!” Korra sounded stupid but she ran with it “I didn’t get a good look earlier, I’m sure it will be beautiful like Iroh said”

Korra broke away from Asami, quickly bending the ground up she make a makeshift platform like a curved bed. Both taking a side they leant their heads back and watched the roof of the cave, like watching the night sky. The ceiling danced with the most vibrant of shifting colours, as they flickered amongst the shadow alternating from crystal to crystal like a thousand lights in the sky.

“I wonder how they do that” Asami wondered out loud “Is it some sort of bioluminescent combined with the electrostatic excitation released by the Bird-Dragon, or maybe it’s a form of Spirit energy contained within the crystal that requires interaction like the vines.”

Korra looked worried for a second like she was expected to give a reply.

“Sorry…I kind of…go off on a tangent when my brain starts working” Asami turned to Korra and chuckled awkwardly

“Sorry, I wish I knew for you” Korra still tried to struggle an answer, but then became smug with herself “All I know is the view is absolutely gorgeous”

“The crystals are a wondrous sight, such a lovely start to our vacation” Asami turned to the sky and said softly

“I didn’t mean the crystals” Korra did her smuggest grin, still looking at Asami

Asami turned back to her a rolled her eyes “That has got to be the cheesiest thing I’ve heard you say”

“No! I thought it was actually quite witty and romantic” Korra acted like a caught child

“No you didn’t. You’ve always like your cheesy jokes Korra…such a dork” Asami exaggerated a sigh “But I forgive you, maybe cause I just like you humour a little bit”

Asami then snuggled up against Korra, taking Korra by surprise. She pulled herself up into a ball against Korra’s side resting her head against her breast like a pillow, stretching one arm for a hug across Korra’s waist so she could innocently feel the tightness of Korra’s subtle abs.

“Asami…” Korra whispered looking guilty,

“I know Honey…not tonight” Asami still smiled as she closed her eyes against her girlfriend

“I’m sorry…” Korra looked even guiltier “But I can do this”

Korra’s hand moved quickly as she took it over to press roughly against Asami clothed breast,

“HOLY GEEZ, MOTHER OF FUCK” Asami yelled in surprise, as she began slowly panting against Korra’s moving fingers

“Wow Asami, I’ve never heard you swear” Korra chuckled

Asami was lost in thought as the rough hand toyed with her, feeling the dance against her now erect nipple. Asami had several lovers in the past, Mako, a few guys at points but even a girl or two but even sex with all of them didn’t compare to this. The Avatar was just the right amount of strong and roughness to press against her, it rocked her with the sensation and this was just from being touched on a clothed breast.

“No…no” Asami regained her senses as she stopped Korra’s hand “We’ll wait for the right time sweetie”

“Oh sorry, I just wanted to make you feel good” Korra looked rather disappointed

“...It was…that” Asami choked back “but not if we can’t be together for it”

“Sorry again…” Korra trailed off

“You such a tease Korra” Asami chuckled as she pulled against the Avatar “And I’m gonna get you back for that eventually”

Asami took a quick wandering hand, and trailed up Korra’s sides to give her a quick dance of a finger over Korra’s breast.

“Ah~” Korra let out a sudden moan, it sounded too high pitched, girly and innocent, it didn’t sound like the strong willed battle ready Avatar at all.

“Wow…” Asami was taken aback, and grinning inanely

Korra recoiled from the gasp “…Wha…What?”

“N…Nothing” Asami tried to compose herself, Korra was just too adorable.

And so they took each other in their arms and snuggled into their makeshift bed, Korra leaning against Asami’s chest and laid underneath the shimmering caves until the both fell asleep in the arms of the person they knew would keep the fear at bay, no matter how scary things got.


	4. The Painted Spring

It had been a few days camping under the shimmering caves but they both decided it was time move on, they would spend the entire time in one place just enjoying each other’s company if they could but they had to return to the real world eventually, lucky there’s still more stops on this tour and a lot more they see before they head back.

“How do you always get your makeup like that?” Korra chuckled as she swung her backpack onto her back,

“Like what?” Asami said packing the last of the cooking gear into her bag

“Ya know…perfect” Korra blushed as she looked away “I don’t seem to see you without it, I don’t even seem to see it smudge”

Asami Chuckled “Haha I don’t know, I always remember playing with my mums makeup when I was a kid”

“Aww that’s sweet” Korra cooed, both of them still finalising the packing.

“Yeah…after she past, I just seemed to wear it all the time” Asami somberly smiled “Help me stay close to her, and I just got really good with it”

“Well that was more touching than I thought the answer was gonna be” Korra chuckled “I thought you just liked looking like babe”

Asami suddenly landed into Korra’s arms and gave her a quick peck on the cheek

“Not so bad yourself…without makeup” Asami smiled, staring back at her

“Thanks” Korra smiled back “I’ve never been the best at makeup”

Asami started laughing quite uncontrollable, still leaning holding onto Korras tight arm muscles in her embrace

“The time…you powdered yourself at mine…hahaha” Asami struggled to keep a straight face

Korra looked away awkwardly “Let’s not speak of that…I thought I could get it right the second time!”

Asami was still laughing but not letting go “Aww don’t worry babe, I’ll teach you sometime to get it right”

“Yeah yeah yeah” Korra childishly taunted “Come on, we better move on to the next place”

Korra hooked her arm around Asami’s who was still chuckling to herself, leading her out arm in arm through an open corridor leading out of the shimmering cave.

The corridor was a similar path to the one they had come in on, luckily this one did not last for long as it began to slowly become steep, eventually coming to a greatly steeper slope with trickling water that trailed down rocks, coming down from the sunshine above. Korra gave a clever smirk to Asami as she quickly to a wide stance. Stomp-Stomp, a stone platform formed in front of them and Korra jumped on ahead, turning around to extend her hand to Asami.

“Join me Milady” She said back with a wide toothy smile

“Such a gentleman, uhh women” Asami gave a embarrassed chuckle as she took Korras hand onto the platform

“Pfft Dope” Korra chuckled back,

Extending her arms out, Korra took a stance and with a crash of stone they ascended with Korra rotating arms slowly as to earthbend the platform up the hill, as if to invisibly ski up the slope. Slowly the sun became brighter and the sound of rushing water became distinctly apparent. Finally stopping up top, they came to a mountain path that was rough and untended, with massive ragged hexagonal pillars sticking up from the ground all a singular stone grey with the odd adornments of green growing plant life and the trickling water that was coming from further down the path. Another wooden sign, embedded in the ground growing its own foliage but Asami and Korra could still read it, it said;

The Painted Spring

內疚會打垮你。你的快樂就是你的嚮導。

“The Painted Spring, sounds beautiful” Asami wondered out loud

 “Hope its just the beauty this time” Korra nervously chuckled “The visions last time were quite…the experience”

“But they weren’t harmful” Asami tried to reason “and they really did mean to help us”

“Still…I would prefer If they helped us in more…normal ways” Korra continued chuckling

“Come on!” Asami took Korra by the hand “I want to see this Spring”

Korra nodded and they both took off running down the path which led through a very narrow point between two massive columns.

They turned the corner, and the world was gone. They stood before a uniform stormy sky, standing on a landscape of still water that stretched into the distance like a massive mirror reflecting the seemingly uniform dark blue clouds above it. The stood in awe before it, still holding hands but stuck dumb at the deafly silence and deafly stillness that was contained in the realm. The silence was suddenly broken as the sound of rushing water came back like a deafening drum, they turned around to their horror and saw a massive tidal wave form suddenly behind them.

Korras eyes glowed, but the light began to flicker and Korra was left in despair.

“I…I can’t access the avatar state” She swung at the wave to try and bend it,

“Quick we have to run!” Asami pulled Korra by the hand,

“Where?!” Korra yelled,

“Just run!” Asami commanded.

But it was still no use, the massive wave came crashing down and massive walls of water took them, both of them still trying to hold on to each other with all the grip they could muster.

“Don’t…let…go” Asami groaned through torrents of water

“Never…” Korra mustered back

But again nothing could stop the force of water, they both split like falling down separate rivers. Korra didn’t know what had happened to Asami but she was still screaming as she struggled against the stream, which finally pooled into a whirlpool and Korra was sucked under.

Korra was strangely at peace under the water, the entire area around her was encompassed in still water and Korra lay energy less amongst it seemingly lost in thought.

_Raava, what did I do wrong._

She suddenly had a twinge of guilt hit her as she addressed Raava.

_Please don’t abandom me again, I know I was the worst avatar ever. I’m so sorry I lost you after Vaatu took you from me and destroyed my past lives. I’m sorry for losing my connection you after Zaheer. I know…I’m the worst avatar ever._

“You’re wrong” She heard a familiar voice say as her body began to glow with Raava “You did the most amazing things, under the most difficult of circumstances. All your past lives have had to deal with the most impossible of forces in the fight to maintain balance. Even some have lost the connection before and regained it similarly”

Korra saw visions in the water, of all the hardship each avatar had to go through, the fight between Aang and Ozai, Roku and Sozin, Kyoshi and Chin. All the points they began to lose hope in the cause they fought for.

_But I lost all my past lives, 10,000 years of history and experience, gone because of me…_

“Through Vaatu, a nigh unstoppable force which you still beat despite incredible odds. No Avatar has gone up against such odds and I would guarantee none would have handled it better” Raava told her seriously “Still their spirits may be gone…but not forgotten, their influence will remain in this world in many unseen ways and that is their legacy that they fought to achieve you have seen in speaking with Zuko and Aang’s children that none of them are ever truly gone”

Korra saw flashes of all things left in this world, Kyoshi Island, Republic city, Zuko and his family, Tenzin and his.

“Do not worry for the dead Korra, they have had their time, concern yourself with your future, passing on your wisdom and the Avatar cycle will be reborn”

Korra saw a final vision of Asami stuck in a similar situation to her and felt the rush of energy flow through her, with her eyes glowing anew she sprang out of the water in a massive torrent propelling her into the air. The water below had calmed and using waterbending Korra easily knew where Asami was and dove back into bring them both up in another massive torrent. As the sea grew calmer, the ground returned back underneath and the place was again a still mirror so both of them cautiously returned to the ground, dipping their feet on the still surface. Almost as suddenly as they touched down, a tall lady in a bequeathed in white gowns and a large white conical hat shot up from the water bring an aura of mist with her.

The Lady lifted up her face, and revealed a white painted face with red detailing.

“The Painted Lady…” Korra whispered “…I saw you in Katara’s books”

“Greetings Avatar and the Lady Asami, Welcome to the Painted Spring, my domain in the Spirit World” The Lady elegantly bowed “The water here is pure and amplifies spirit energy. It paints a reflection of everything experienced in history, usually exposing feelings of Guilt towards yourself and releasing those feelings to the universe”

“I see that now spirit” Korra bowed fist in hand “I had long been feeling like the worst avatar due to my failings, but after conversing with Raava I learned I must accept what has happened and I tried my best. Now I must look to the future and begin to rebuild”

“Congratulations Avatar” The Spirt agreed “And the Lady Asami?”

Asami looked on the verge of tears.

“Asami, honey? What’s up?” Korra gripped Asamis hand slowly

“I saw…my parents…” Sudden tears ran down her face, crying into her hand

Korra pulled Asami into a sudden hug, after a brief comfort looked back to see the constant stream of tears smudging the makeup on her face.

“I saw the company fail, I saw the mistakes my dad made and I saw him die…” Asami started to regain herself still choking a bit “And I saw the time my mum…died. I learnt, there was nothing I could do. Their fates unfortunate still lead to the present…I can still be a better man than my father was and make the world a better place…with you”

“I’m sorry you had to see that honey” Korra gave her another tight hug, before turning back to the spirit.

The all bowed again to each other and the Painted Lady began to fade from view.

“Now let it all flow down the river” She softly spoke “Go in Peace”.

However they didn’t have long to recoil, the place began to quake and shimmer, the water became chaotic up the ground and both Asami and Korra found it hard to maintain balance. Soon they were knocked off their feet and went plummeting into the ground.

As they both picked themselves off the ground, the place had seemed to transform instantly. The Smooth bed with now a distinct array of large hexagonal pillar covered in green foliage again, however these ones were hollow in the top and both of them had landed in one. The pillars were topped with Hots springs, steam rising into the air with Asami and Korra submerged half deep in the bottom most one.

As the both rubbed their heads and sat up still fully clothed in the hot spring, they slowly contemplated their settings before them until their eyes met, both sat opposite side of the spring. It was like a craving, the urge had come sudden and powerful but had seem to be leading to this. Both still clothed in the steamy hot spring, Korra quickly dived foward meeting Asami’s lips with a hard kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep here we go XD finally some hardcore smut for next chapter...first try at some pure hard smut


	5. Red and Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Smutty Smut Smut Smut. Please leave criticism if you think It needs it, it is my first smut and I tried the best i could without a Beta XD
> 
> Also in other news, yay Asami said Yes to Korra's wedding proposal..totally waiting for them to animate that now XD

The kiss was hungry and strong like Korra herself, like Asami had been teasing her all this time and Korra wanted more. It started with a long, long kiss Korra took as she knelt over Asami still knee deep in the hotspring and pulling Asami’s head forward towards her. Finally releasing this kiss, Asami looked half dazed as the force and length of the kiss had left her a little light headed but Korra wasn’t done, she dove back in placing kisses up Asami’s neck and Asami moaned into them.

“Ahh..Kor…Korr..ah, Clothes” Asami could only breathe out,

Korra came back from the neck realising what Asami said and gave a sly smile, with a quick grab pulled Asami’s jacket by the corner with a great force, hearing the pop of the buttons and Asami’s moan as her black lingerie covered breasts laid bare. Korra wasted no time casually licking up Asami’s breast, playing with them, teasing her, begging for her to take it off.

Asami looked back in a daze, Korra was like whirlwind as she had barely any time to catch her breath and Korra tried to return but Asami denied her,

“Hnng, Honey…give me a moment” Asami reluctantly told her, as she rose to sit on the springs edge

Sliding off her clothes giving Korra the most hungry looks, Asami removed her gloves and jacket quickly, throwing the wet clothing outside the spring, pulling off her boots and leggings as well leaving her bare except for the soaked black lingerie cover her.

“Aren’t you…?” Korra began, hinting

Asami returned to the pool, elegantly and knowingly showing herself off to Korra, pulling her chest close to Korra with her silky skin hanging so closely to Korra’s watering mouth.

“I’ll let you” She whispered in the Avatars ear.

Korra quickly grabbed the back of Asami’s bra and unhooked it, Asami took a deep breath as Korra stood entranced for a moment staring, possibly letting the moment sink in that she was about to have sex with the most beautiful and smart women in the world, her friend, her girlfriend. Bringing herself back to reality she saw the breast of the most beautiful women she ever seen and without a second thought wrapped her mouth around Asami’s tit, wrapping her tongue around it rejoicing in the intense moans Asami was letting out, playing with them, feeling Asami lean against her as she recoiled.

“I want to see you” Asami breathed into Korra’s ear

Willing to comply with the beautiful woman before her, Korra slid her blue shirt over her along with sliding off her gloves throwing them away over the spring edge to reveal her cloth bound breasts. Asami had a little chuckle as she lay in the spring seeing Korra throw her boots, trousers and belt out so inelegantly, and then spent the next exhaustive minute speedily unwrapping her breasts.

No stalling now, Korra had done stalling, she pulled Asami to her by the waist to lay her ontop. Asami gripped on Korra’s tight muscled arms that wrapped around her to brace as another wave of pleasure surged through as Korra sucked on to her tit with all the force she could. Asami wanted more, pushing Korra’s other muscular arm down as she felt herself moisten and Korra began delicately teasing her folds but Korra could never be delicate for long, with a powerful thrust she felt Korra’s rough strong finger thrust into her with enough force to make her legs wobble, joined by a yelp of orgasmic pleasure.

Korra’s strong fingers stroked inside her pussy, each strong flex sending waves of pleasure through Asami with each an accompanying growl or moan but Asami knew she couldn’t lose it just yet. Sliding her leg under Korra’s crotch she saw Korra freeze and slowly begin to gasp, seeing Korra react so sensitive to her touch pleased Asami making her feel powerful as she had the Avatar reeling in pleasure. Taking her opportunity she leaned into Korra, taking her chance to finger round Korra’s pussy hearing the sharp moans and yelps and the occasional “Fuck” breathe from her lips.

Korra was so sensitive during her first time, she bit her lip hard as Asami thrusted her fingers into her pussy, slowly rubbing and feeling around for Korra’s g-spot. Korra looked absolutely taken by Asami’s touch, it looked delectable as Asami freed her arm from the embrace to hold Korra’s face into a hungry tongue filled kiss as she kept fingering the Avatar, feeling her gasps and moans escape between the lapping of tongues. Soon after Asami began placing lipstick mark kisses down the Avatars face, neck and finally giving Korra’s dark nipple a nibble just to increase the writhing of the Avatar beneath her.

Again Korra’s will got the better of her, taking her finger and again gripping inside Asami’s pussy, she wanted her girl to feel more pleasure, the same kind she was feeling but as Korra started Asami did not stop. Soon it was both of them, Asami laying on top of Korra as their breasts rubbed against each other, both fingering each other’s pussy’s harder and harder, their breathing and yelping quickened until they both came in deep growl from Korra and an inaudible gasp from Asami.

Asami slide of Korra, both of them laying against the edge of the pool, both trying to get their breath back. They both just lay there for a moment, looking happily at the sky above and relaxing in the warm spring as their breathing returned to normal. Korra then slid around the pool a bit so she could look into Asami deep green eyes.

“Are you sure you’ve never done that before?” Asami grinned and chuckled

“Nope just you” Korra smiled back “And I’ve got to say, what a first time milady”

“You too, I can see the Avatar’s strength lives quite up to the legend” Asami was still giggling

“You’re welcome” Korra grinned

“Might be a little sore though” Asami winced

“Oh I’m sorry babe” Korra looked a bit forlorn

“No worries, I like having a strong person take me” Asami darted some seductive eyes back

“Oh Okay…” Korra blushed “But I see you have left your own marks on me too!”

Korra inspected the trail of red lipstick down herself, seeing the red lip marks decorating her tit.

“Well I wanted to claim the Avatar as my own” Asami giggled trying to be innocent

“But I have to say babe” Korra braced herself to say “I can now see how you look without your makeup”

“What?!” Asami looked shocked, trying to find a compact in the spring somehow “Oh dear, I must look a mess! Don’t look at me!”

Korra slid around back to Asami and put her arms around her,

“I think you still look like that Beautiful Elegant Rich girl I fell in Love with” Korra said as she put her forehead against Asami’s,

“Thanks babe” Asami gave her a quick peck “I guess I can go natural, at least round you for now”

“Too right” Korra said as she lay back and pulled as to lay on her bare chest.

They both relaxed in the water now, they took time to comprehend the perfect temperature in the water, the feel as it naturally jetted around them making it feel absolutely comfortable no matter how long they were in there.

“You know it’s weird” Asami started “It’s pretty hard to make me cum, but here I feel excited and charged more than ever”

“Maybe I’m just that good” Korra looked smug

“You were brilliant honey” Asami said kindly “but even you’ve got to admit there’s something going on here, I can feel it”

“I can babe, I think the water’s spiritually charged” Korra said observantly “I can feel the energy in the water, I think pleasure spirits have enchanted it”

“Pleasure Spirits?” Asami said as she sat up “Meaning…they’ve been making us feel good this entire time…does that mean you…didn’t want to have sex with me now?”

“What?! Nonononono” Korra scrambled up to Asami “I wanted to be with you, seeing you here and being with you made me want to…ya know have sex”

“But the spirits…?” Asami started

Korra put her fingers to her lips “…Only helped us, they made us feel more sensitive and guided us in our first time. I wanted you then and there, no other influences because I love you and I wanted to show it”

“Sure? You didn’t have…” Asami was stopped mid-sentence again

“I’m sure” Korra smiled “You are the most beautiful women I ever met, I didn’t want my Fear or Guilt holding me back from being with you any longer”

Asami just smiled and weld up before Korra.

“And you have to admit you had fun” Korra chuckled,

“More than you think” Asami smiled devilishly as she pushed Korra down once again.


End file.
